Drabblelichou
by lasurvolte
Summary: Suite de drabble. Dorénavant tous les drabbles que j'écrirai dans mon cahier seront publiés ici.
1. Etrange

**Titre : **Etrange

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** C'est étrange, juste étrange.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **Sasu/Naru

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Comme tout cela était étrange. Bon peut-être qu'« étrange » n'était pas le mot, mais sur le coup c'est le seul qui lui était venu. Il aurait pu dire merveilleux, fabuleux, fantastique, mais non c'était juste « étrange ».

Etrange, un peu comme quand on goûte une glace vanille et qu'on se rend compte qu'elle est goût noix de coco. Mais que de toute façon on préfère la noix de coco.

Un peu comme quand on voit un tableau dans une galerie d'art et qu'on comprend ce qu'il raconte.

Mais surtout étrange comme un bol de ramen qui ne serait jamais vide.

Etrange et fabuleux.

Naruto aurait parié que son cœur était d'accord avec lui, mais son cœur l'avait lâché.

Etrange mais pas désagréable.

Pas comme des extra-terrestres envahisseurs, ou pire encore comme des extra-terrestres envahisseurs qui auraient tous le visage et le caractère de Sakura et Ino.

Pas comme ça non.

C'était juste : étrange.

Il aurait voulu faire part de son avis à Sasuke, mais il était incapable de parler, les mots ne passaient même pas la barrière de son cœur, sûrement que son âme avait fermé à double tour.

Les mots ne purent sortir que le lendemain matin alors que l'équipe 7 attendait leur professeur :

- C'est étrange !

Sakura demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange Naruto ?

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille puis répondit :

- Le goût des onigiris

Sasuke changea de couleur, Sakura soupira :

- Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela

Naruto insista :

- Je n'avais jamais goûté des onigiris préparés par Sasuke et ils avaient un goût étrange.

Le brun imita sans copyright les champs de coquelicots, Sakura perdit toutes ses dents :

- Des… Des…Des… Onigiris… De… De… De… Sa… Sasuke ?

- Bah oui, même que je voulais pas en manger parce que je préfère les ramen alors Sasuke il a…

Silence, Sasuke venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Naruto afin qu'il n'explique rien. Naruto resta silencieux. Cette main lui rappelait le goût étrange des onigiris de Sasuke.

Etrange, parce que c'est pas ce qu'on attend du brun quand on le connaît.

Etrange, parce que même si on ne s'y attend pas, quand cela arrive c'est juste bien.

Naruto rêveur ne resta pas silencieux longtemps.

- Sasuke la prochaine fois tu pourras m'embrasser avec des ramen ??

L'enterrement de Sakura eut lieu le lendemain…

Fin.

Sasuke : étrange

Naruto : tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche

L'autatrice qui se retient d'inclure Prévert dans ses conneries de fin : bah si vous le dites…


	2. Sa décision

**Titre :** Sa décision

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Il partait, c'était sa décision, alors satané blond arrête de lui courir après.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **Euh… En fait… Je sais pas trop s'il y a vraiment un couple…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Il partait. C'était **sa** décision. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce blond à la mord moi le nœud venait le rechercher ? Spécialement : pourquoi lui ? Parce que s'il avait décidé de prendre ses clics, de laisser ses clacs n'ayant pas assez de place dans son sac, n'était-ce pas en premier à cause de lui ?

Pas parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, non, sinon il serait partit depuis bien longtemps, pas non plus pour une question d'étiquette après tout il se fichait bien de ce que les autres pourraient penser de son homosexualité, et encore moins parce que ce n'était pas réciproque car il était juste content de pouvoir le voir. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi partir ? Si son bonheur était dans les yeux bleus de ce blond ? Sasuke se demandait dans le fond la vraie raison de son départ. La jalousie ? La haine ? L'amour ? Peut-être les trois à la fois, peut-être rien de tout ça. Juste que tout cela devenait tellement étouffant qu'il avait l'impression d'être enterré vivant.

Tout quoi ?

Juste cette façon qu'avait Naruto de le voir comme un rival et d'offrir son sourire au reste de l'humanité. Il ne voyait que lui mais Naruto ne le regardait pas. Et voilà qu'une occasion pour Sasuke se présentait de partir, de ne plus penser à lui, de faire le vide dans sa tête et surtout dans son cœur. Il sautait sur l'occasion égoïstement. Concentrons-nous sur la vengeance, le reste après.

C'était **sa** décision, pas celle d'un serpent à la peau étrange, encore moins celle de ses sbires. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que la source de cette décision vienne lui courir après ?

Pas pour lui sourire.

Juste pour l'enfermer.

- Reste Sasuke !

Voilà ce qu'il voulait, mais rester le tuerait.

Et merde, et pourquoi fallait-il aussi que ses yeux bleus l'hypnotisent autant ? Comment lui refuser quelque chose quand il le regardait comme ça ?

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il allait dire ses sentiments à Naruto, se faire jeter et partirait. Alors sans prendre de pincette, il lâcha

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Naruto explosa de rire :

- Depuis quand tu fais des blagues, Sasuke ?

Sasuke ne trouva vraiment pas ça drôle et répéta :

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Naruto rigola beaucoup moins, se souvenant qu'effectivement Sasuke n'était absolument pas du genre à faire des blagues. Devant le silence du blond, l'Uchiwa lui tourna le dos et recommença à s'éloigner.

- Attend Sasuke !

Il s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu pars si tu m'aimes ?

- Parce que je te hais.

- Tu viens de dire que…

- Parce que je t'aime trop fort.

- Je comprends rien sale con

Sasuke lui balança son sharingan dans la tronche :

- C'est pour ça que je pars, gros débile.

- Je t'interdis de partir, connard

- Va te faire foutre, abruti

- Par qui si tu t'en vas ? (Spécial akemi :p)

Arrêt sur image de la part de Sasuke. Et puis soudain un truc bizarre monta dans sa gorge, et Naruto assista à la scène la plus incroyable qui soit : le brun se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, pas fier, pas suffisant, un rire sincère et à la fois triste et amer. Et tout en riant il répétait :

- Et merde, et merde…

Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait partir alors que cet abruti était juste trop…

Trop quoi ?

Débile mais si mignon

Chiant et pourtant tellement attractif

Têtu et imprévisible.

- Et merde, pourquoi je t'aime ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, comment aurait-il pu répondre ?

- Tout serait tellement plus facile si mon cœur savait rester à sa place ?

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je t'aimais pas, je serais pas entrain de partir

- Mais tu vas pas partir hein ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De ton sourire !

- Hein ? …

- Je veux un de tes sourires juste pour moi

- Ah… Bah si tu veux !

Et Naruto lui sourit. Sasuke lui en rendit un avec son air arrogant.

- Hm Usuratonkachi

- Salop, et moi qui te fais un sourire.

Le brun s'avança vers lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant et se dirigea vers Konoha.

Naruto agrandit son sourire puis couru après Sasuke…

Fin

L'autatrice : j'explique tout de suite pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : « mord moi le nœud » cela veut dire : un peu tordu et chiant (enfin ici en tout cas ça veut dire ça). Il paraît que j'utilise des expressions bizarres, désolé je m'en rends pas toujours compte vu que je parle souvent comme ça…

Sasuke : de toute façon t'es bizarre

L'autatrice : merci pour le compliment.


	3. Tralala

**Titre :** Tralala

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'on peut être bête quand on aime.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **Sasunaru

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

- Tralala, choupidou, tralala, choupida

Oui, bon, c'était absolument pas le truc le plus intellectuel que j'aurais pu chanter, et alors ? Est-ce que vous vous enquiquinez à chercher des paroles vous quand l'homme de votre vie vient de vous embrasser comme ça en passant au milieu de la rue, sans un mot de plus parce que parler il sait pas ce que c'est.

Oh oui les gens, regardez moi bizarrement chanter et danser, votre cher et détesté Uzumaki Naruto est amoureux.

- Tralala choupidou

Je sais pas pourquoi soudainement j'ai envie de courir est d'essayer de rattraper le vent, mais là je crois que c'est le vent qui ne me rattrapera jamais.

C'est con d'aimer, ça sert à rien mais ça m'éclate, surtout qu'aimer Sasuke c'est jamais une partie de plaisir, sauf que moi j'adore ça.

Pas comme les quinze milles filles qui lui courent après, juste comme moi je peux aimer, bêtement en l'insultant.

Ecoute mes mots d'amour petit con. Ecoute moi chanter du haut de mon nuage.

- Tralala choupida

Aujourd'hui le monde pourrait s'écrouler, Ichikaru être fermé, ou même Orochimaru venir nous rendre visite, rien ne pourra gâcher ma joie.

Aujourd'hui on pourrait m'annoncer que je suis Hokage, que j'ai gagné un an de ramen gratuit, que les gens ont changé d'avis à mon sujet et se mettent dorénavant à m'adorer, rien ne me rendre plus joyeux.

Sasuke, sale con, comment oses-tu me rendre heureux de cette manière ? Non mais faudrait pas que tu choppes cette habitude sinon je risquerais de m'y faire et imagine la tête de Sakura-chan. Oh ce que je me marre, eh ! Sakura écoute moi :

- Tralala !

Et puis fou, je vais sonner chez Sasuke, il ouvre et je le frappe. Il passe sa main sur sa joue un peu triste, je prends mon air offusqué :

- Salop, la prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses, fais le mieux.

Et pour lui montrer c'est quoi embrasser, rien de tel que les gestes.

Hey hey regardez moi l'aimer…

Fin.

Naruto : trop classe la chanson

Sasuke : effectivement les paroles sont très recherchées

Naruto : chut, on t'a dit que les gens amoureux ne s'embêtent pas de paroles

Sasuke : ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi toutes ces chansons d'amours ?

Naruto : euuuh… Pour faire beau ?

Sasuke : débile

Naruto : EH !!!

L'autatrice : qu'ils sont mignons… Moi c'est ma chanson quand je vois du Sasunaru

Sasuke : … Pauvre débile va.

L'autatrice : tralalalalala…


	4. Prêt à tout

**Titre :** Prêt à tout

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Naruto est malade parce qu'il voulait devenir fort, pour me montrer. Quel débile ce type (pov sasuke)

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **… bof

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Cet abruti s'était entraîné toute la nuit dans le froid pour me prouver je sais pas quoi, encore une idée à la Naruto. Quand les filles me demandaient de les regarder c'était pour me montrer une nouvelle tenue ou coiffure. Naruto, lui, quand il me demandait c'était pour me montrer comment il était devenu fort et pour ça il était prêt à s'entraîner toute une nuit.

Quel idiot maintenant il avait un rhume et je devais m'en occuper comme si je n'avais que ça à faire… Bon en fait (spécial akemi numéro 2) c'était effectivement le cas. Et puis il était là couché dans son lit, tout fatigué, tout toussant, tout faible. Moi je soupirais à côté du lit mais juste pour la forme. Et puis Naruto entre deux crises de toux se plaignaient de cette grippe. Il essaya même plusieurs fois de se relever tenant vraiment à me montrer quelle technique il avait apprit pendant la nuit. Mon boulot de garde-malade c'était de le faire qu'il reste couché et qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Ca semblait facile dit comme ça : mais Naruto étant ce qu'il était, il se montrait méga chiant. Gueulant contre ses médocs dégueulasses, gueulant contre moi qui l'empêchait de se lever.

- Naruto, je me fiche que tu sois fort, pour l'instant dors !

- Mais euh…

- Dors, bordel !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Fatigué, j'ai finis par accepter qu'il se lève, mais Naruto n'avait pas fais trois pas dans la pièce qu'il tombait et que je devais le rattraper.

- Recouche toi

- Non je veux pas.

Je l'ai alors assis sur le lit et l'ai tenu contre moi afin qu'il n'ait pas froid et qu'il ne s'écroule pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à me prouver ta force Naruto ?

- Parce que je veux que tu me reconnaisses, que tu me regardes.

- Tu le veux jusqu'à t'en rendre malade ?

- Je le veux même si je dois en mourir !

- Plus que devenir Hokage ?

- Plus que de me nourrir de ramen à chaque repas.

Je serrai le corps malade un peu plus contre moi.

- Dobe

- Toi-même

- Pff

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, puis sa tête glissa sur mon épaule, il s'était endormit. Ce crétin. Mais ça me rendait heureux. Toutes les folles qui me courraient après et qui disaient m'aimer n'auraient jamais été prêtes à tout juste pour que je les regarde, Naruto si.

Et tout contre lui je me suis soudain dit que j'aurais voulu être un arbre ou un animal, quelque chose dont Naruto s'occuperait et regarderait, mais surtout quelque chose qui pourrait juste vivre avec Naruto. Etre à côté de lui chaque jour qui passe, pouvoir assister à son réveil comme à son sommeil, être juste là, « être » sans spécialement « exister ». Parce que soudain la présence de Naruto me sembla indispensable, j'ai envié son pendentif qui pouvait toujours être avec lui, ou même son bandeau, et tant pis si je n'étais qu'une signification ou rien du tout, parce que c'était comme si le fait qu'il soit à mes côtés était la seule chose qui compte.

Alors j'ai compris pourquoi il allait se rendre malade pour que je le regarde, je le comprenais parce que j'étais entrain de me dire que je serais prêt à mourir pour avoir une place près de lui.

Plus tard il guérit, et me montra ce qu'il avait apprit avec un de ces plus beaux sourires.

- Tu as vu Sasuke ?

Si j'avais vu ? Bien sûr, je n'avais même vu que ça.

- Hmf !

Il fit une mine boudeuse

- Tu as grandis Naruto.

Le blond ouvrir la bouche, mais je ne le laissai pas profiter de sa surprise.

- Mais t'es pas prêt de me battre.

Sur ce je fis demi-tour afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon sourire.

Je me fis traiter de tous les noms, puis Naruto finis par me rejoindre.

- Tu verras la prochaine fois !

Oui je verrais, et je verrais parce que tant que je le regarde il est près de moi, et ça me suffit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Eh bah… Je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais chanter : tralala choupidou…

Sasuke : ah c'est bon la ferme.

L'autatrice : TT, méchant.

Sasuke : je sais


	5. Comme deux papillons

**Titre :** Comme deux papillons

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Sur tes lèvres abîmées, un dernier baiser, j'aurais dût rentrer plus vite (pov sasuke)

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **Sasunaru, mais bon…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Je regarde tes lèvres abîmées, celles que je viens d'embrasser. J'ai bien aimé mais j'aurais préféré sans ce goût de sang. C'était un premier baiser, le deuxième en vérité, mais bien plus vrai. J'aurais voulu qu'il y en ait plus. C'est de ma faute si j'étais revenu plus tôt, alors j'aurais pu… On aurait pu s'embrasser autant qu'on l'aurait voulu. Mon égoïsme m'a tout pris, si je m'étais décidé avant alors je t'aurais aidé et tes lèvres n'auraient pas un goût de sang mais sûrement de ramen ou de salé. Je voulais devenir fort, mais je me rend compte trop tard que ma plus grande force c'était toi. Et puis regarde j'ai tué ces ninjas qui t'ont fait du mal, mais ça n'enlève pas tes blessures et je m'en veux d'avoir été si sûr que tu ne disparaîtrais jamais. Que quand je reviendrais tu serais là les bras grands ouverts.

Tes bras sont ouverts mais tes yeux se ferment, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi mais ma punition est la pire de toute. Je ne vivais que pour me venger, et maintenant je n'ai plus envie de rien, ma vengeance ne te soignera pas.

Et toi tu gaspilles ton dernier souffle pour moi qui ne le mérite pas, tout ça pour me dire quelque chose qui me tue

- Sasuke, merci d'être revenu.

C'étaient tes dernier mots, et j'ai tellement mal que je suis incapable de pleurer. Alors je maudis Kyuubi, qui en te laissant mourir meurt avec toi. C'est facile d'accuser les autres mais au fond je sais que tout est de ma faute. Je te porte contre moi, je t'emmène. Puis au dessus de la falaise je regarde en bas.

J'aurais pu tant accomplir en restant avec toi, j'ai vraiment tout gâché, alors il vaut mieux tout arrêter et peut-être tout recommencer.

Alors même si nous tombons, même si nous mourrons, je sais que plus tard nous volerons comme deux papillons.

Fin.

L'autatrice : buh buh c'est moche tout ça

Sasuke : t'aime bien nous faire tomber de haut

L'autatrice : ouais c'est possible… mais si tu préfères te tailler les veines, je peux aussi

Sasuke : merci mais ça ira…

L'autatrice : comme tu veux.


	6. Cours d'anglais

**Titre :** Cours d'anglais

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Naruto s'ennuie en cours d'anglais, lui il voudrait bien apprendre que les trucs qui l'intéressent…

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **narusasu ahaha

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** bon j'avoue ne pas avoir écris cette fic dans mon cahier, mais bof je la met dans drabble-lichou quand même puisque s'en est un..

* * *

Brouillon de Naruto Uzumaki :

_Les cours d'anglais c'est nul. On apprend rien d'intéressant. Mais moi j'ai appris tout seul dans mon coin les choses que j'avais envie :_

_«I love a guy »: « J'aime un garçon » _

_« I'm going out with that guy »: « Je sors avec ce garçon »_

_« And I kiss him »: « Et je l'embrasse » _

_Dernièrement j'ai appris quelque chose de drôle c'est : _

_« Love bites » : _

¤¤¤

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'écrire la suite, le prof d'anglais lui prit la feuille. Il la lu, puis eut un petit rire. Finalement il releva les yeux et fit par de son commentaire à voix haute :

- Je comprends mieux la raison de votre écharpe en pleins été monsieur Uchiwa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : alors pour la traduction de love bites… Bof je vous laisse deviner. Bon j'ai écris cette fic dans ma tête cette nuit, faut que je vous racontes. En fait voilà Maeve (allez donc lire ces fics plutôt que de lire mes âneries) m'a raconté un truc trop trop drôle à s'en rouler par terre sous la table et dans la foulé donc de son histoire m'a apprit l'expression « love bites ». Comme j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon, l'a fallu que je me tape un gros délire là-dessus...

Ah et je remercie Georges pour m'avoir traduit les premières phrases (parce que bien sûr à part love bites, tous les autres mots anglais me restent inconnus …)

Sasuke : je vais te tuer !

L'autatrice : bien sûr, bien sûr. Donc joyeux love bites à vous avec hickey mouse (encore merci Georges) l'ami des (grands) enfants. … PS : Maeve si t'as d'autres trucs marrant à m'apprendre, je suis preneuse !


	7. Les dromadaires à 6 bosses

**Titre :** Les dromadaires à 6 bosses

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishi qui roule vers le mur pouf pouf, tout lui appartient TT

**Résumé :** Méfiez-vous des dromadaires, c'est vil un dromadaire.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **sasunaru !

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** eeeen pas écrite dans mon cahier non plus, je suis pas sérieuse – mais bon tant pis aussi ahaha !

* * *

- Ooooh un dromadaire à 6 bosses !

Naruto aurait dût, vraiment il aurait dût tuer Jiraya.

- Fais gaffe, c'est méga dangereux ces bêtes là.

Il aurait dût l'étrangler ou lui balancer un kunai dans la tronche !

- Même que c'est ami avec les autruches sauvages

Ou peut-être le priver de femmes durant le reste de sa vie, torture pire que la mort.

- Ca a l'air de rien comme ça, mais ça cache bien son jeu, suffit de pas grand-chose

Le priver de femmes, d'alcool, et même de droit d'auteur.

- Genre un croissant de lune, parce que la pleine lune on a déjà vu, un croissant de lune et paf l'autruche ça devient une autruche à 6 bosses, pire que le dromadaire.

Non mais quelle idée il avait eut là ??

- De toute façon la lune ça a toujours des effets bizarres.

Pas que la lune, pas que la lune

- Suffit, regarde, que y'est pas de lune comme ce soir et…

Et ?

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser Naruto.

Avant même que le blond puisse faire un geste Sasuke lui roulait la pelle du siècle, là en plein milieu de la rue.

Alors Naruto remercia Jiraya et lui promit toutes les femmes du monde, de l'alcool à volonté et lui achèterait pleins de feuilles et de crayons pour ses livres.

Finalement c'était une très bonne idée de donner du saké à Sasuke.

Fin.

L'autatrice : n'empêche que méfiez-vous des dromadaires à 6 bosses quand même.

Jiraya : et moi je suis le meilleur

L'autatrice : comme toujours, comme toujours. Ah ! Mon Jira-chou ça fais tellement plaisir de te revoir TT

Jiraya : je sais, je suis indispensable comme toujours

L'autatrice : et oui, le monde entier serait perdu sans toi

Jiraya : quelle évidence

L'autatrice : bon allez chantons une petite chanson pour fêter l'évènement

Jiraya : c'est partit

Sasuke : fin jeté ces deux là

L'autatrice : tu veux que je te rappelle qui parlait d'autruche dangereuse à l'instant

Sasuke : oh la ferme ! --


End file.
